


The Birthday Present

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff, She calls her Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: It's Zelda's birthday and Lilith's got and idea on what to give her, now she only needs to get her plan right.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post I saw on instagram the other day. I simply couldn't resist. Enjoy!

Lilith and Zelda were cuddling in bed after a night full of passion when the brunette blurted out a question that had been bugging her for days. She had been talking to Hilda and the blonde witch had commented on how Zelda’s birthday was coming near and they had no idea what to give her as she usually didn’t celebrate it.  
Now on hell there were no birthdays. Everyone was just too old or off calendars and kept no records. She didn’t even celebrate her own birthday, for when she had been created calendars didn’t exist and never bothered to try and keep a record. Still she knew, from her time on earth, that birthdays where a big deal, and she wanted to make Zelda happy on her special day.

-What are you going to want for your birthday?

The ginger smiled and kissed Lilith’s temple, not one for celebrate her birthday, she answered.

-You

Lilith scrunched her face and turned to look up at her, confusion lacing her features.

-I’m big, I can’t get in a gift box

This time Zelda laughed, her lover could be so clever for some things yet so obnoxious for others.

-In my bed.

-But I am in your…

This time Zelda kissed her.

-Shhh

-But…

-Just kiss me, darling

Lilith melted at the pet name and stopped her questions, instead kissing the ginger witch and throwing herself into her embrace.

Days had passed from that day yet the idea hadn’t left Lilith’s mind. Only growing bigger until she knew what she had to do.

Once she had the steps to her plan it was easy to do. She’d make herself smaller, enough to fit a gift box, with her magic she’d get herself in and give herself as a present to Zelda. See? It was genius! Definitely foolproof!

-Okay so first we need the box…

She checked the box from the corner of her eyes. It was a pretty box, with classic carvings on the side and a pretty bow to make on top. Zelda would love it. On the inside she had placed different types of candy she knew her witch liked, it’d be part of the surprise.

-Then the spell is ready…

She had invented a new spell based on a previous one she had to kill people by making them tiny until they ceased to exist. Now she didn’t intend to do that. Only to shrink herself a bit.

-Now outfit…

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Hair falling on waves around her face and down her shoulders, bright red lipstick and a black corset ensemble she knew Zelda loved on her.

-Ready!

She made the spell and entered the gift box, almost swimming in between all the candy she had already put there. Now she only had to wait for her lover to arrive.

Zelda had been having a normal day, greetings from the family at breakfast, and kisses from Lilith who held a devilish smile that just told her she was in for something when she got back from the Academy. She only hopped it wouldn’t be too much. She rarely celebrated her birthday these days.

She got to their room and found a pretty box laying on their bed.

-And what is this? –She asked out loud. –I didn’t ask for anything this year.

She unlaced the bow and took the lid. Peering inside she let out a gasp of surprise.

-Oh my! Lily!

Inside was her now tiny lover, surrounded by a variety of candy and smiling at her.

-Happy birthday! –She sang from the inside, stretching her body provocatively. She was encased in a lovely corset that had had Zelda squirming of pleasure many  
nights before.

-You asked for me for your birthday, so, I’m quite literally gifting myself to you!

Zelda felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

-What’s the matter? Don’t you like it? –Lilith’s face fell, worried she had upset her girlfriend on her birthday.

-No, no, quite the contrary. This must be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for a birthday present.

-I got the feeling you didn’t get many birthday presents and I wanted it to be special. –She said softly, raising a hand towards Zelda and blowing a swift kiss that left her hand in cloud of sparkly smoke and landed in Zelda’s lips.

-Hmm, is that cherry? How are you even doing this?

Zelda asked while picking her tiny girlfriend from the box. She couldn’t be more than 12 inches and not heavy at all.

-A girl’s gotta keep her secrets.

Lilith laughed, feeling tickled by Zelda’s hands and sat on her palms, swiftly giving her a kiss in the cheek when the ginger rose her to face level.

-You’re cute, anyone ever told you that?

-Not an adjective one uses normally when referring to the mother of demons but we’ll let it pass because it is your birthday.

Now it was Zelda’s turn to laugh.

-I love you, my cranky totally very cute demoness

-I love you too… hey! Now you’re being a big meanie.

-And we’ll let it pass because it is my birthday. Now let’s go, I’m pretty sure my family has organized a surprise birthday dinner again. At least there’ll be cake.

-And I’ll be your dessert.

-I have some very good ideas on where to put that candy

Zelda grabbed one of the candy and put it on her mouth to start sucking

-Naughty, I like it. Just let me get back to size and we can go…

Zelda put her on the bed and Lilith chanted the spell, only to realize nothing was happening.

-Uh

-What did you do now?

-I think I might be stuck?

Zelda cracked up and sat down on the bed, laughing, only stopping when she saw the pout on Lilith’s face.

-Babe, how?

-Spell of my own design, I just hadn’t tried it yet.

-Lily you know I love you, but how the fuck? Well never mind, I guess we have to go downstairs like this.

Lilith opened widely her eyes and pointed to her corset. Zelda laughed even more.

-I might want the world to see my present.

-Naughty girl. Still, are you sure you want to hear your family’s questions?

-Good point.

Zelda went to her vanity and picked out a doll sized dress she had as decoration.

-Oh come on! -Lilith said and crossed her arms as she shook her head.

-It’s my birthday.

-I thought you didn’t celebrate it.

-I enjoy it now.

With a sigh Lilith new she was defeated. She would not deny her request, especially not on her birthday. She allowed Zelda to slide the dress on her and pin it in the  
back. It was a mid-length cream coloured creation that (to her opinion) looked funny on her.

-Really? –She frowned, looking at her reflection in the now gigantic mirror.

-Do it for me?

Lilith rolled her eyes but nodded her head, her raven hair flying everywhere.

-Fine, but you do know this isn’t my color.

They got downstairs with Zelda holding Lilith delicately on her arms.

Ambrose saw them and shook his head.

-One normal family dinner, that’s all I ask.

Zelda started to fill them in and Hilda walked to them trying to pinch Lilith’s cheeks. Only to receive a kick to the hand and a stare that said “back off”.

-Aww. I think that’s cute! –Hilda said.

-It would be, if she hadn’t gotten stuck and now can’t get back to her normal size.

Ambrose laughed and said. -You’re kidding

-Am not

Everybody laughed and Lilith felt her cheeks reddening.

-I was experimenting! It’s not as if I’m the first witch to whom a spell backfires! It’ll pass in a few hours, probably.

Sabrina then smiled as if she had the best idea ever.

-Auntie Zee just keep holding her like that, Imma take pictures.

-Don’t you dare! – Lilith threatened the young with and made puppy eyes to her lover. –Babe, they’re being mean.

However Zelda had already began posing, sitting on the sofa and placing Lilith on her lap.

-Lily, if we don’t take pictures I myself might not believe this happened tomorrow.

And so Lilith resigned herself to an evening full of taking pictures and size related jokes.

Hours later the spell wore off and they both retired to their bedroom. They began undressing and got ready for bed.

-Well I’ll give it to you, I had a good laugh. It was a great birthday present. –Zelda said, still smiling.

-I’m glad you had a good laugh at my expense. –Lilith said dramatically.

-I did, I love you.

Zelda hugged Lilith from behind and kissed her cheek.

-I love you too. –Lilith melted in her embrace.

-My tiny demoness. –Zelda added, which earned her a light smack in the arm.

-Are we ever going to stop the name calling?

-Nope.

And so they got to bed, cuddled and another birthday passed by.


End file.
